The Choice
by TumbleMuffin
Summary: When one Rover's owner suffers a misfortune that Rover may be forced to choose between their job and their home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Road Rovers. They belong to Warner Bros.**

**A/N: I had originally posted this story earlier today but after receiving a review that said my chapters were way to short I decided to review my story again a see how I felt. I decided that this reviewer was right and have combined some of my chapters to make them longer. I want to thank this reviewer for their help and I encourage them and anyone else who reads my stories to let me know how they think I am doing.**

**The choice**

The German Chancellor stood in the doorway of his mansion.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here until you return?" his butler asked.

"There is no need" the Chancellor replied. "I will not be gone that long and I am certain that Blitz can handle the house by himself".

"Very well Sir I hope you enjoy your evening".

"Thank you. I will see you in the morning".

With those parting words both men got into their cars and drove away. As soon as they were gone two figures emerged from the shadows.

"All right they're gone lets go" said the leader of the two.

"I don't know" said the other "maybe we shouldn't do this. We could get in trouble".

"How the house is empty".

"No it's not. You heard them the dog is home".

"So what it's just a dog we can handle it".

"Man haven't you seen that thing before? It looks like it eats people for breakfast".

"Now look" said the leader getting angry "we planned this and we're doing it so stop being a chicken".

"I am not a chicken" the figure grumbled but he stopped arguing and followed his friend into the empty mansion.

Several hours later the German Chancellor returned home. He was met at the door by his now nervous butler.

"I received your message. What seems to be the problem" he asked.

"See for yourself" the butler replied. When he stepped out of the doorway the Chancellor saw that his home was in shambles.

"What happened here?" he demanded.

"It appears there was a break in and many valuables were stolen" the butler replied.

"Where is Blitz" the Chancellor asked concerned. "Was he injured"?

"I don't know where he is Sir. His food hasn't been touched".

"I am going to bed" the Chancellor replied. "It has been a long day. But I want you to wake me when we know something about Blitz".

"Yes Sir".

As the Chancellor climbed the stairs to his room he muttered "I wonder where that dog is".


	2. Chapter 2

The truth was that Blitz was very close to home. He was in another part of Berlin with the Rovers attempting to stop some cano-mutants from dog napping the pupils of a recently opened guard dog school. At the moment he was fighting a particularly nasty cano-mutant. Well actually he was running from the cano-mutant and hoping no one saw.

"Let me give you a hand Comrade" Exile said coming around a corner and dashing that hope. The Husky then froze the ground under the cano-mutant's feet and sent him sliding into Blitz.

"I didn't need your help Exile" Blitz snapped as he got to his feet.

"Your welcome" Exile snapped back.

"Was that the last one" Hunter asked when he saw the unconscious cano-mutant.

"Yes Comrade" replied Exile.

"Good then lets hit the road Rovers".

The next morning all the Rovers except Blitz were eating breakfast as they watched the news.

"Blimey that's just awful" Colleen commented about the current news bulletin.

"Da" agreed Exile "for once I am glad Blitz is the lazy head with sleepy bones. This will upset him for sure".

"What will upset me" Blitz asked entering the room. Then he saw the news bulletin. "No" he said in disbelief "that can't be true''.

"I'm afraid it is buddy" Hunter replied putting a hand on Blitz's shoulder.

"I have to go home" Blitz said pulling away from Hunter. "Tell the Master to call me if I'm needed". Then without another word Blitz hurried off.


	3. Chapter 3

All the way home Blitz kept telling himself there was no way the news story was true.

"_It's just impossible_" he thought. "_There is no way that any robber would DARE to break into MY house_".

But as soon as he was let inside his home he knew that someone had done just that. He knew because the first thing he saw was his owner looking furious.

"I see that you decided to come back" the Chancellor said coldly. "And just where were you anyway? What were you doing that was so much more important than protecting our home"? Blitz lowered his head.

"Don't bother apologizing now!" his owner snapped. "Thanks to you I was robbed last night. Now get in your doghouse and don't let me see you for the rest of the day".

Blitz shrunk down even more and slunk outside. He spent the rest of the day outside feeling awful.

The next morning Blitz awoke to a bright light shining in his face. Once he was fully awake he heard the Master's voice telling him to come to Road Rover Mission Control. Once he arrived he saw the Master talking to the others.

"What's going on" Blitz asked.

"Master told us about your other problem" said Exile "we're really sorry".

"Really" Blitz asked skeptically. "You don't have any dumb jokes"?

"Some things just aren't funny Blitz" Colleen said gravely and Blitz knew that she was telling the truth. If she had been teasing, Colleen would have never gotten his name right.

"Blitz, may I speak to you privately" the Master asked. Blitz nodded and followed the Master into another room.

"I am very sorry Blitz" the Master said once they were alone. "I never wanted your Road Rover duties to interfere with your family duties".

"It's not your fault Master" Blitz reassured the man. "You couldn't have known about the robbery".

"That is true" agreed the Master. "Still you would have been home to confront the robbers if you weren't on a mission for me. And if you had been home you wouldn't be in trouble right now". "And that is why" the Master continued quickly before Blitz could interrupt "I have decided to let you bring your owner here so he can understand why you weren't home".


	4. Chapter 4

Blitz was so excited he couldn't speak. This was the perfect solution to his problem. He knew that once his owner learned his secret he would be so proud that he would forget all about the robbery. With thoughts of all the praise he would receive swimming in his head Blitz ran out of the room, past his friends, into the transdogmafier, and out of Road Rover Mission Control at a speed that almost put Hunter's super-speed to shame.

"Blimey" yelled Colleen as Blitz rushed past. "Where's he running off to"?

All the others could do was shrug.

When Blitz got home he raced around his yard barking madly.

"What is going on out here" the German Chancellor yelled sticking his head out the door. "Blitz, stop that racket at once" he commanded. But Blitz didn't stop he kept right on barking.

"I said be quiet!" the Chancellor yelled again. When he saw that his dog had no intention of obeying the Chancellor stepped into the yard. As soon as Blitz saw this he backed up and led his owner around the yard to a bush. Under the bush were a tunnel and a luge car. Blitz leaped into the car and before he could get away so did his owner.

After a very uncomfortable but thankfully short ride the car came to a stop in a large room. As soon as it stopped Blitz hopped out and ran across the room and into a strange machine. The Chancellor did not notice this however because he was too astonished by his surroundings.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to Road Rover Mission Control Sir" said a deep German voice.

Startled the Chancellor whirled around and came face to face with Blitz.

"Hello Blitz" the Chancellor replied relieved. Then he continued "I'm sure you are wondering what I'm doing here".

"Actually Sir I know exactly what you're doing here".

"Really, How"?

"Because I'm the one who brought you here".

"What are you talking about? You didn't bring me here _my_ Blitz did".

"Do you really not recognize me" the Doberman asked.

Now the Chancellor was feeling very confused. He stared at Blitz unable to speak and then a strange thing happened. For the first time the Chancellor took a really good look at Blitz and the longer he looked the more he realized that the Doberman did look familiar, very familiar.

"I don't believe this" the Chancellor whispered. "All this time one of the Road Rovers was my dog".

"Its true" replied Blitz proudly.

"How long have you been a Road Rover?" asked the Chancellor?

"Ever since you have owned me" replied Blitz.

The Chancellor let this information sink in before asking his final question. "Blitz" he began slowly "if you are my dog does that mean that the other Rovers belong to…"

"I'm afraid we can't answer that" said a voice behind the Chancellor. For the second time the Chancellor fought to hide his surprise as Hunter continued.

"It would be very dangerous for you to know where we live".

"If it is so dangerous why was Blitz allowed to tell me his identity" the Chancellor asked.

"Because" Blitz responded "we thought you deserved to know where I was two nights ago considering what happened while I was gone".

"So I take it you were here".

"Well not here exactly, you see we had a very important mission". Blitz stood back beaming and waited for his praise.

The Chancellor was quiet for a moment and then he cleared his throat and spoke in a low, steady voice.

"Let me get this straight" he said. "You're telling me that the reason my home was robbed is because you were out on a mission and not at home to stop the robbers".

"Ja" Blitz replied still waiting for his praise.

"So" the Chancellor continued "you're saying that you think your duty to your _friends_ is more important than your duty to your _family_"!

"Wha…No!" Blitz objected. "I'm not saying that at all".

"Yes you are" the Chancellor insisted. If you cared about your family you would not have left home that night".

"That's not fair!" Blitz was yelling now. "How was I supposed to know about the robbery"!

"If you had been home you would not have needed to know about it" the Chancellor countered.


	6. Chapter 6

Blitz opened his mouth to reply but immediately closed it again. Instead he just stood there seething and thinking of all the things he wanted to yell at his owner. But he did not let these thoughts leave his mouth because deep down he knew the man was right. Anger and shame washed over Blitz as he finally accepted the truth. His home had been robbed because he had not been there to protect it and no explanation that he could give could change that fact.

As these feelings flowed through him, Blitz became aware that his owner was speaking again and he struggled to understand what was being said.

"Blitz, give me your answer" the Chancellor demanded.

"Huh" Blitz asked confused.

"I said" the Chancellor repeated annoyed "do you want to stay here or with me"?

"What are you talking about?" Blitz asked.

"Well it's obvious you can not handle having two homes. Recent events have made that quite clear. So now you must decide if you want to come home with me and continue being my pet or if you want to stay here and remain a super-hero".

"I…I" Blitz stuttered. "I need some time to think this over".

"Decide quickly" the Chancellor snapped. "I do not have all day to wait and if you do not come home with me now you will not have a home to come to".

"Fine" Blitz snapped back. "If that is the way you feel than I choose to stay with my friends".

"Fine" the Chancellor replied. Then he spun around and stormed out of the building.

"Fine" Blitz shouted at the Chancellor's back. Then he also spun around and stormed off to his room.

"Gosh" said Hunter when Blitz's door had slammed shut. "I certainly would not have predicted that".


	7. Chapter 7

_It was a great day for a picnic. The family had left their home in London and driven to the country. After eating the adults sat on the blanket and talked while the children played with their puppy. At one point in the game one of the children picked up a stick and threw it. The puppy barked happily and took off after the stick. The child had thrown the stick very far so it took the puppy a few minutes to find it. When she located the stick the puppy picked it up and turned around. As she got closer to her family's picnic spot the puppy noticed something was wrong. The spot was empty and her family was driving away in their car! The puppy ran after the car as fast as she could but it was no use. She wasn't fast enough and the car drove on getting smaller, and smaller, and smaller…_

Colleen's eyes flew open and she sat up in bed panting. After she had calmed down Colleen laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. But it was no use. Colleen never could go back to sleep after having that dream. Still she waited a few more minutes before she decided to get a hot drink to finish calming her nerves.

On her way to the kitchen Colleen hoped that no one else would be up. But upon entering the kitchen she was unhappy to discover that she would have company. She was even unhappier to discover that that company was Blitz. However there was nothing Colleen could do about this so she made her drink and sat across from Blitz at the table.

"What are you doing up" Blitz asked rather rudely when he saw her.

"I couldn't sleep" Colleen replied curtly.

"Why not? It's not like your life had been ruined" Blitz snapped.

"None of your business" Colleen snapped back. Then she turned her back on Blitz. For the next several minutes the two dogs sat in silence. Then all of a sudden a voice in Colleen's head spoke up.

"_Tell him_" the voice commanded.

"No" Colleen replied.

"_Tell him"_ the voice commanded again.

"Why should I? My dream has nothing to do with him".

"_Oh really"?_

"Really"!

"_That's a lie and you know it" _the voice stated_. "Now tell him or I'll make sure you have that dream every night until you do"!_

"Fine I'll tell him" Colleen snapped. She hated fighting with herself. She always seemed to win.

Colleen took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then she looked over her shoulder at Blitz. The Doberman had turned his back to her and was staring at the wall.

"Blitz" Colleen said quietly.

"What?" Blitz replied refusing to turn around.

"I have something to tell you" Colleen continued. "It's about my dream".

"What is it" Blitz asked finally looking over his shoulder.

"It wasn't just a dream. It was a memory".

"And I care because…"

"Because I was remembering the day I was abandoned".

That statement grabbed the rest of Blitz's attention and he turned completely around to face Colleen.

"You were abandoned" he asked shocked. "When"?

Colleen stared at Blitz. "Before I tell you anything else you have to swear that you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you".

"I swear" Blitz replied.

Colleen took a deep breath. "It happened when I was just a pup" she began.

Over the next several minutes Colleen told Blitz her life story through the day of the fateful picnic. When she was finished Blitz cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" he said.

"It's ok. It was a long time ago" Colleen replied.

"It's still rotten" Blitz insisted. Then he fidgeted silently for a moment. "Colleen" he finally continued. "Do you think my owner has abandoned me for good"?

Colleen walked over to Blitz and put a hand on his shoulder. "Your owner is angry Blitz. His home was robbed. Give him a few days to calm down and I am sure he will come to his senses".


	8. Chapter 8

"_Or not"_ Colleen thought bitterly as she watched the news the next morning. On the screen the German Chancellor was standing outside the guard dog training school where the Rovers had fought Parvo just a few days ago. Standing next to him was a beautiful, young, male Doberman. The Rovers watched sadly as the Chancellor introduced the Doberman, Fritz, the school's most prized pupil, as his new dog and paraded him in front of the camera for everyone to see.

"_Not everyone just someone"_ Colleen found herself thinking.

As if he had been waiting for a cue, Blitz picked that exact moment to enter the room. As he entered his eyes were drawn to the television and he stood watching it for several minutes. When he finally spoke his tone was quiet and defeated.

"Fritz huh" he said. "Well I hope those two are happy together". Then without another word Blitz retreated back to his room.

Colleen was the first to act. As soon as Blitz left the room she jumped up and followed him. She caught up with him just as he was slamming his door shut. As the door swung toward her Colleen caught it and pushed it back open. Then she stood in the doorway looking at Blitz who was sitting, head down, on the end of his bed. Colleen wanted to say something comforting but when she opened her mouth it seemed to take on a life of its own.

"So that's it!" she demanded. "You're just going to let some rookie take away your home"!

"What else can I do?" Blitz asked miserably.

"If I was you I'd be out looking for the person or people responsible for ruining my life".

"Be serious"!

"I am serious"!

"Colleen the robbery happened three days ago. Only a really stupid criminal would still have any evidence of what they had done".

Colleen stared into Blitz's eyes. "Are you or aren't you the fiercest guard dog in Berlin" she asked sounding quite fierce herself.

"I think so" Blitz responded.

"Then how smart could any criminal that broke into your home be" Colleen asked as she turned and walked away letting the door swing shut.


	9. Chapter 9

After Colleen left Blitz sat looking at the closed door. As he sat he thought about what Colleen had just said and a smile slowly began forming on his face.

"Not very" he chuckled as he leaped up and reached for the doorknob.

Fueled by Colleen's ego boost Blitz strode down the hall, past his friends, and into the garage where the others found him getting into the Cloud Rover.

"Are you going somewhere Comrade" Exile asked confused.

"I'm going to find out who robbed my owner" Blitz replied.

"Great we'll help you" Hunter said.

"Oh no you won't" replied Blitz. "This is my fight not yours. You're staying here". Then before the others could argue Blitz jumped into the Cloud Rover and took off.

As soon as Blitz was out of sight, Colleen turned to the others. "All right Rovers load up" she said pointing to the Sonic Rover. "We've got a friend to help".

"But Colleen" Exile protested "Blitz said he didn't want our help".

"Exile" Colleen replied fixing her blue eyes on the Husky "when have we ever listened to Blitz"?

While the other Rovers were getting ready to follow him, Blitz was already making good time on his trip home. As he traveled he reviewed his plan for bringing whoever had burglarized his home to justice. It was a simple plan really. All he had to do was find the robber or robbers and then bite their tushies repeatedly until they confessed.

It wasn't until he landed in Berlin that Blitz realized his plan had one major flaw. Even if the robber was dumb enough to give themselves away once found, Blitz had no idea where in the city to start looking for them. Still he had come all this way so Blitz decided to take a look around and prayed that he would get lucky. He walked around for a few hours and was just beginning to believe his prayer would go unanswered when he passed an ally. In the ally two young men were talking. As Blitz passed by he heard a part of their conversation.

"I still don't like this" one of them was saying.

"What's not to like" the other replied. "We got away with it didn't we"?

"I wish you would at least get rid of the stuff".

"Why"?

"Because" the first young man replied annoyed "it came from the Chancellor's house. The police must be looking everywhere for it".

"So what they'll never find it. That is unless you've been talking".

"Of course I haven't".

"Good then just keep you mouth shut and we'll be fine".

Having finished their conversation the two young men turned to leave the ally only to find the way blocked.

"So" Blitz said angrily "you are the people responsible for the robbery at the Chancellor's home".

Realizing that they had been found out the two men turned and started running to the other end of the ally. However before they got very far Blitz managed to get a hold of the one that had been having doubts. Holding tight to his captive Blitz ran after the other man but unfortunately he could not catch him. The man did not get far away however because when he ducked into the next ally he came face to face with the other Rovers.

"Get out of my way" he ordered them.

"Oh I don't think so" replied Hunter. "You see we heard everything you and your friend just said and now we're going to give you a choice. You can either turn yourself over to Blitz or..."

"You can deal" Colleen continued.

"With us" Exile finished.

"I'm not afraid of a bunch of dogs" the man sneered.

"You should be" the Rovers replied.

It was a short fight. The young man never had a chance. In less than a minute the Rovers got a hold of him and marched him up to a startled Blitz.

"Here you go Blitz. This guy shouldn't give you any more trouble" Hunter said cheerfully.

"Thanks" Blitz replied. "But why are you here? I told you to stay at Mission Control".

"We wanted to be here if you needed our help" Colleen responded. "But it looks like you have everything under control".

Blitz nodded and grabbed a hold of the two prisoners. "Come on you two" he growled. "The Chancellor will want to meet you".

"You tell 'em Fluffy" Colleen chuckled.

"Colleen not in front of the prisoners" Blitz whined. But he couldn't help smiling just a little.


	10. Chapter 10

The Chancellor was very surprised when Blitz brought him the young men. He was also very interested in the story Blitz had to tell. When Blitz was finished the Chancellor demanded the men tell him if the story was true. The leader of the two refused to say anything. But the other one was so shaken up by everything that had just happened that he confessed everything while his friend looked on disgustedly. After the man was done talking the Chancellor called the police who arrived a short while later and took the men to jail. After the police and Blitz left the Chancellor sat down at his desk. When he did Fritz came over and put his head on the Chancellor's knee.

"Oh Fritz" the Chancellor sighed stroking the dog's head. "What have I done"?

The Chancellor sat thinking sadly for a few more moments before he called one of his servants into the room. "Take care of Fritz" he instructed. "I have something important to do".

"Congratulations on your success" the Master said when the Rovers told him of their latest adventure. "You are all good, good dogs and I am very proud of you".

"Thank you Master" the Rovers replied. As they turned to leave the room the Master called out. "Blitz will you please stay here. I almost forgot you have a visitor".

"Really, who is it?" Blitz asked confused.

"Hello Blitz" the Chancellor said stepping into the room.

"Oh it's you" Blitz replied dully. "What do you want"?

"I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment in private".

Blitz was silent for a moment then he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "All right follow me" he said.

The Chancellor followed Blitz to his room. When they were inside Blitz shut the door and turned his back to the Chancellor. "What do you want" he asked.

"I want to apologize for the way I treated you" the Chancellor replied getting right to the point. "And I want to ask you to come home".

"What's the matter" Blitz asked meanly. "Is Fritz not working out"?

"Fritz is a fine watchdog and does his job well. However he does have one flaw".

"And what is that" Blitz asked still trying to sound as mean as possible.

"He's not you. You're my best friend Blitz. I miss you and I want you to come home".

When he heard this Blitz felt himself begin to choke up. "I'm not quitting the Rovers" he managed to say. "Being able to protect the world is every guard dog's dream and I'm not giving that dream up".

"Of course you're not quitting" the Chancellor agreed. "The work you do on this team is very important and I was a fool to tell you to stop doing it".

"Well that issue may be settled but I'm afraid we still have a problem" Blitz said seriously.

"What is that" asked the Chancellor.

"If I come home…and I'm not saying I will…how will we keep another robbery from happening"?

"Do you have any ideas" asked the Chancellor.

"Actually I do" replied Blitz.

A few minutes later the Chancellor came out of Blitz's room and headed home. A short time after he left Blitz came out of his room and headed for the transdogmafier.

"Hey Blitz where are you going now" asked Exile.

"Not that it's any of your business Snowball" Blitz replied "but I'm going home".


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

A few weeks later…

It was early evening in Berlin. Everything was quiet in the Chancellor's home. Suddenly a bright light shone down on the two dogs sleeping on the floor.

"Blitz, Fritz there's trouble. Get to your battle stations" the Master's voice commanded.

The two dogs looked at each other for a moment. Then Fritz rushed off to protect their owner while Blitz rushed off to save the world.


End file.
